


A Lesson to learn

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke liebt Satoshi, ist aber zu feige es ihm zu sagen. Dark beschließt, seinem Freund zu helfen... und macht alles nur noch viel schlimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson to learn

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 20.10.2002.

Hellblaue Haare. Augen, die nur um einige wenige Schattierungen dunkler waren.

//Daisuke!//

Blaue Strähnen, die sanft schimmernde Haut umschmeichelten, ein schlanker Körper, der im Licht der Museumslampen fast zierlich wirkte...

//DAISUKE!//

Daisuke fuhr mit einem erstickten Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hoch und stellte zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung fest, dass er kurz davor stand, sich in Dark zu verwandeln. Nur langsam beruhigte sein Herzschlag sich wieder.

//Du hast schon wieder von ihm geträumt!//

/Das ist nicht wahr!/, verteidigte der Junge sich hastig, doch die Verlegenheit, die in seinem Gesicht brannte, strafte ihn Lügen.

Dark grinste. //Du solltest wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mich anzulügen, Daisuke! Ich kann deine Träume sehen und kann dir versichern, dass sie hauptsächlich von diesem blauhaarigen Bastard handelten!//

/Halt den Mund!/ Daisuke klang, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. /Ich kann nichts dafür! Er geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn!/

Endlich hatte er es ausgesprochen. Dark schwieg minutenlang und Daisuke wartete ängstlich auf seine Reaktion.

//Ich dachte du liebst Riku!// Dark konnte es nicht lassen.

Daisuke seufzte unglücklich. /Riku ist wundervoll, aber in der letzten Tagen...jedes Mal wenn ich Hiwatari sehe, dann wünsche ich mir...ich wünsche mir so sehr...!/

Dark wartete mit verständnisvollem Schweigen, bis der Junge weitersprach. /Ich möchte ihm näherkommen, er ist immer so einsam...so...kalt! Ich will das Eis schmelzen, das seine Seele umgibt!/

Der Dieb pfiff leise durch die Zähne. //Das klingt, als hätte es dich wirklich erwischt! Und was willst du jetzt tun?!//

Daisuke zuckte mit den Schultern. /Nichts! Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was ich empfinde! Er würde mich auslachen! Oder noch schlimmer, mich hassen!/

Dark gab sich Mühe, verständnisvoll zu klingen, denn er spürte genau, wie durcheinander und verunsichert Daisuke im Augenblick war. //So kann es nicht weitergehen, Daisuke! Seit Wochen träumst du fast jede Nacht von diesem eiskalten...!//

/Sag es nicht!/, warnte Daisuke mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. /Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber... Ich will nicht, dass er weiterhin so einsam ist!/

Hiwataris traurige Augen schoben sich in seine Gedanken, leicht verschleiert und immer distanziert. So entsetzlich einsam... Daisuke seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal klang sein Seufzer allerdings ziemlich sehnsüchtig.

Dark wartete einige Sekunden, doch der Junge sprach nicht weiter. Leicht gereizt versuchte er Daisuke zu einer Antwort zu bewegen. //Also, was willst du jetzt tun?//

/Ich würde...ich möchte...ich weiß auch nicht...ich denke...!/

//Keine Panik, Daisuke!// Dark grinste verhalten. //Du solltest ihn besuchen! Rede mit ihm!//

/NEIN!/, kreischte Daisuke mental, dass Dark die Ohren klingelten. /Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Er würde mich hassen!/

//Vielleicht auch nicht!// Dark begann, seine Gedanken in Daisukes Bewusstsein einfließen zu lassen. Bilder von Hiwatari füllten seine Gedanken, Bilder, die ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Ihm wurde heiß, gleichzeitig merkte er, wie Darks Vorhaben Wirkung zeigte. Er begann, sich zu verwandeln.

/Was tust du, Dark?/ Daisuke wehrte sich nur noch ganz kurz, dann gab er auf und überließ dem Dieb seinen Körper. /Das war ein ziemlich mieser Trick!/

Dark lachte nur und öffnete das Fenster.

/Wo willst du hin?/

//Ich werde dir einen Gefallen tun, Daisuke! Du wirst ihn niemals ansprechen! Das werde ich für dich übernehmen!//

/NEIN!/, jammerte Daisuke entsetzt, doch der Dieb schwang sich mit Wizz Hilfe in die Lüfte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hiwataris Apartment.

 

= = =

 

/Lass uns verschwinden, Dark! Du bist wahnsinnig! Wie kannst du mir so etwas nur antun?!/ Daisuke hatte seine Vorwürfe nicht unterbrochen, seit sie losgeflogen waren und Dark hatte allmählich wirklich genug davon.

Leichtfüßig landete er auf dem Fensterbrett zu Hiwataris Schlafzimmer und spähte in die dunkle Wohnung. //Entspann dich, Daisuke! Die heutige Nacht wird sehr lehrreich für dich werden!//

Dark schob das Fenster auf und glitt hinein. Ihm genügten nur wenige Sekunden, um sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren, dann bewegte er sich Richtung Bett.

Satoshi lag in tiefem Schlaf, sein blaues Haar war dunklen Flammen gleich auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und Daisuke verlor sich in diesem Anblick, bis Darks spöttische Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

//Kein Grund, vor Begeisterung ohnmächtig zu werden! Zugegeben, er ist ziemlich hübsch, aber das ist dann doch übertrieben!//

Der Dieb bewegte sich vollkommen lautlos und es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis Daisuke klar wurde, was er vor hatte. Als er es endlich begriffen hatte, war es schon zu spät. Sein protestierender Aufschrei wurde einfach überhört.

Dark fischte ein paar Handschellen von Satoshis Nachttisch und ließ sie vorsichtig um das Handgelenk des Jungen zuschnappen.

In dem Augenblick, in dem das Metall einrastete, öffnete Satoshi die Augen, doch es war zu spät. Dark schnappte sich seine andere Hand mit einer raschen Bewegung und gleich darauf waren seine Hände sicher über seinem Kopf am Bettgestell festgekettet.

„Dark?!“ Satoshi klang so ungläubig, dass der Dieb um ein Haar laut aufgelacht hätte. Vergeblich zerrte er an seinen Handschellen. „Was zum Teufel soll denn das?!“

„Ich bin in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit hier!“ Dark setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und musterte ihn durchdringend. „Weißt du, dass du mich seit Wochen um den Schlaf bringst?!“

Satoshi versuchte immer noch, seine Hände aus den Handschellen zu befreien. Bei diesen Worten hielt er verwirrt inne. „Wovon redest du, Dark? Verfolge ich dich jetzt etwa schon in deine Träume?!“

„Mich nicht!“ Dark beugte sich vor und brachte seinen Mund dicht an das Ohr des Jungen. „Es ist Daisuke, der seit Wochen von dir träumt! Und damit ruiniert er meine Nächte! Seine Träume halten mich vom Schlaf ab!“

Satoshis Müdigkeit war schlagartig wie weggeblasen. „Das ist ein Scherz!“

„Oh nein! Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben!“ Dark begann langsam die Knöpfe von Satoshis Schlafanzug zu öffnen.

/Dark, es reicht! Hör auf! Ich will weg hier! Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten, mach es nicht noch schlimmer!/

„Was soll das?!“ Satoshi versuchte vergeblich, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die in seine Stimme kroch.

Dark schob das Hemd auseinander und tat so, als bemerkte er Satoshis Ausweichversuche gar nicht. „Es ist ganz einfach! Daisuke wird dir niemals sagen, was er für dich empfindet! Statt dessen werde ich es dir zeigen!“

Dark ließ seine Worte wirken und das sie wirkten, konnte er deutlich sehen. Satoshi wurde blass.

„Was soll der Unsinn, Dark?!“ Seine Stimme klang ziemlich erschrocken, was Dark allerdings nicht zu hören schien.

„Das ist kein Unsinn! Ich tue Daisuke nur einen Gefallen!“ Dark streichelte über die weiche Haut auf Satoshis Brust, fuhr über den Bauch und glitt tiefer. Einige Sekunden verharrten seine Hände am Bund der Pyjamahose, die Satoshi trug, dann zog er sie langsam hinunter.

„Behalt deine Finger bei dir! Ich will das nicht!“ Satoshi wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch den geschickten Fingern des Meisterdiebs konnte er nicht entkommen. Gleich darauf warf Dark Hose samt Unterhose gleichgültig hinter sich. Sekunden später folgte Darks Kleidung. Nun ebenso nackt wie sein Opfer, ließ er sich wieder neben dem Jungen nieder.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir, Dark! Du machst mir Angst!“

/Dark! Bist du wahnsinnig!/ Daisuke war mittlerweile hysterisch.

//Genießt du denn den Anblick nicht, Daisuke? Er ist wirklich hübsch!// Dark fuhr fort, mit seinen Fingern leichte Kreise auf die samtige Haut an Satoshis Schenkeln zu malen. //Schau zu und lerne!//

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Satoshi zerrte vergeblich an den Handschellen, bis rote Striemen sich auf seinen Handgelenken abmalten. „Das kannst du nicht tun!“

/Dark! Es reicht!/ Daisuke glaubte, vor Verlegenheit zu sterben, doch sein Zweites Ich beugte sich nur vor. Wenige Millimeter vor Satoshis Gesicht hielt er inne.

„Weißt du, was Daisuke sich wünscht? Ich habe es in seinen Gedanken gesehen!“ Er streifte mit seinem Mund über Satoshis zusammengepresste Lippen. „Er würde alles darum geben, dich zu haben! Aber er ist noch so unerfahren! Deswegen werde ich ihm helfen!“

Er sah nicht den Schock in Satoshis Augen, als seine Lippen sich auf dessen Mund pressten, wo er sich nach kurzem Kampf Einlass erzwang. Als der Dieb den Jungen endlich wieder freigab, atmete dieser schwer. Seine Wangen waren unnatürlich gerötet.

„Brenne für mich, Satoshi!“, flüsterte Dark verführerisch, ehe er seine Hand zwischen die Beine des Jungen gleiten ließ und sich nahm, was er wollte. Die Tränen in Satoshis Augen sah er nicht.

 

= = =

 

Daisuke blinzelte müde in die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm in die Augen stachen. Stöhnend kniff er die Augenlider zusammen, bis er sicher war, sehen zu können.

Blau. Überrascht hob Daisuke den Kopf. Verwirrt blinzelte er, um seine Sicht zu klären. Immer noch blau. Genauer gesagt, Haare in exakt dem gleichen Blauton, den er mit Hiwatari in Verbindung brachte.

/WAS HAST DU GETAN???!!!!/

//Mein Gott Daisuke!// Dark wurde abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sein Alter Ego unvermittelt losbrüllte. //Musst du so rumbrüllen?//

/Aber...aber...Dark! Warum...ich dachte, ich hätte nur geträumt...!/ Daisuke kämpfte nur mühsam die Panik nieder, die in seinem Inneren brodelte und nach einem Ventil suchte. Er blickte fassungslos auf den Jungen in seinen Armen. /Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen?/

Satoshi kuschelte sich dichter an Daisuke heran, der ihn instinktiv an sich zog. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht stürzte mit aller Macht auf ihn ein. Fordernde Hände auf heißer Haut, Beine die seine Hüften umschlangen, ihn näher zogen, das sonst so reglose Gesicht voller...ja, was war es gewesen? Leidenschaft? Daisuke war sich nicht sicher. Der Junge schüttelte die Gedanken mühsam ab, als er spürte, wie er auf die Erinnerungen zu reagieren begann. Glühende Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

//Jetzt sag nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen!// Dark grinste überheblich. //Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du den Anblick, den Hiwatari dir geboten hat, durchaus genossen!//

Auf einmal drängte ein einziger Gedanke sich in den Vordergrund von Daisukes Überlegungen. Es war keineswegs Leidenschaft gewesen, was sich in Satoshi Gesicht gespiegelt hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung gewesen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder unter den gegebenen Umständen. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, dann... /Du hast ihn vergewaltigt!/

//Unsinn, Daisuke! Er wollte es auch!// Zum ersten Mal hörte Daisuke leichte Unsicherheit aus der Stimme des Diebes.

/Warum, Dark? Warum hast du dich eingemischt?!/ Daisuke fühlte eine Mischung aus Panik und Besorgnis, als er den schlafenden Jungen betrachtete. /Wie konntest du ihm so etwas antun?/

//Jetzt dreh nicht durch, Daisuke!// Dark versuchte, sein eigenes Unbehagen mit Leichtigkeit zu überspielen.

Diesen Augenblick suchte Hiwatari sich aus, um aufzuwachen. Blaue Augen, orientierungslos zunächst, richteten sich auf Daisukes Gesicht, bis ihr Blick sich schlagartig klärte.

„DU!“ Hiwatari fuhr hoch, nur um bei der abrupten Bewegung zusammen zu zucken. Eine leichte Andeutung von Schmerz huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Hi...Hi...Hiwatari! Ich...ich kann alles erklären!“, stammelte Daisuke erschrocken. /DARK! Hilf mir! Du hast mir den ganzen Mist eingebrockt, jetzt hilf mir hier auch wieder raus!/

Doch der Dieb hüllte sich in Schweigen.

/Wie praktisch!/, grollte Daisuke aufgebracht. „Bitte, Hiwatari! Bleib ganz ruhig!“

Der blauhaarige Junge warf ihm einen Blick zu, bei dem Daisuke das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Verschwinde!“, zischte er ihm entgegen und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Als er aufstehen wollte, sank er mit einem überraschten Keuchen wieder aufs Bett zurück.

„Hiwatari?! Was hast du? Bist du verletzt?!“ Daisuke wollte ihm helfen, doch der andere schlug seine Hand einfach beiseite.

//Ich denke, er dürfte nur ein wenig...wund sein!// Zum ersten Mal seit Daisuke sich in den Dieb verwandelte, spürte er Angst und Unsicherheit in Darks Präsenz. Als Daisukes Zorn ihn traf, wehrte der Dieb hastig ab. //Ich habe ihn nicht verletzt, Daisuke! Wirklich!//

Daisuke sah Tränenspuren auf Hiwataris Wangen, die ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren. /Er hat geweint, Dark!/

//Ich...ich wollte dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun!// Der Dieb klang völlig verstört. //Ich...es war nie meine Absicht...//

„Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung, Daisuke! Lass dich nie wieder blicken!“ Hiwatari hatte es geschafft, auf die Beine zu kommen und ging unsicher in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Aber, Hiwatari...ich...!“

„RAUS!“

„Wir sollten einen Arzt...!“, setzte Daisuke an und zuckte zurück, als Hiwatari ausrastete.

„Bist du übergeschnappt?! Hast du mir nicht schon genug angetan? Soll jetzt auch noch die ganze Stadt erfahren, was passiert ist?!“ Langsam rutschte er an der Wand entlang zu Boden, wo er sich weinend zusammenrollte.

/Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?/ Daisuke fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Er kniete sich neben seinem Freund auf den Boden und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Es tat weh, dass Hiwatari versuchte, seiner Berührung auszuweichen.

„Satoshi, es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!“ Daisuke rang verzweifelt um die richtigen Worte. „Ich wollte dir doch nur sagen, dass...!“ Hastig unterbrach er sich. Wie konnte er jetzt von Liebe sprechen, nachdem Dark seinen Freund so sehr verletzt hatte?

Der blauhaarige Junge hob den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal war die Distanz, die Daisuke bisher in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, wie weggewischt. Das hatte er sich immer gewünscht, hatte immer wissen wollen, ob Hiwatari wie jeder andere Gefühle zeigen konnte.

Jetzt wusste er es, doch der Preis war viel zu hoch gewesen.

„Das Dark mich hasst, das weiß ich! Aber das du bei so etwas mitmachst...!“ Mehr sagte er nicht, aber es reichte aus. Daisuke spürte, wie eine Woge der Verzweiflung durch sein Innerstes brandete. Dann wurde seine Haut heiß und glühend. Er...nein! Er durfte sich nicht verwandeln!

Zu spät.

 

= = =

 

Satoshi wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als endlich allein zu sein. Warum verschwand Daisuke nicht? Er hatte doch alles, was er wollte!

Ein glühender Lichtschein erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

-Bitte nicht!- War es denn immer noch nicht genug? Blieb ihm denn nichts erspart?

Dark kniete vor ihm, seine dunklen Augen voller Sorge und Schmerz. „Es tut mir so leid, Satoshi! Ich hasse dich doch nicht...ich wollte...ich...!“

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!“ Satoshi rang um Fassung. Seine Seele schrie voller Angst bei dem Anblick des Meisterdiebs, der ihm ein Stück seiner Selbst gestohlen hatte.

„Ich habe nur versucht, Daisuke zu helfen, aber ich habe alles falsch gemacht! Daisuke liebt dich! Mach ihn nicht für meine Fehler verantwortlich!“

Satoshi setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, ehe es ihm gelang, eine Antwort zu finden. „Warum musstest du mir so weh tun, Dark?!“ Wieder traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Darks Gestalt flirrte leise, dann war es wieder Daisuke, der ihn voller Trauer und Mitleid betrachtete.

„Satoshi, ich werde sofort gehen, wenn du es willst! Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dir niemals so etwas hätte antun können! Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel! Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft hätten!“ Der Junge streckte zögernd die Hand aus, nicht sicher, ob der andere ihn ablehnen würde. Doch dann warf Satoshi sich ihm entgegen und klammerte sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Shh, nicht...wein nicht mehr! Es wird alles wieder gut!“ Daisuke hielt den zitternden Körper fest an sich gedrückt und streichelte immer wieder über die weichen blauen Haare. „Wir werden es schaffen! Zusammen werden wir es schaffen!“

Satoshi nickte kaum merklich an seinem Hals. Er glaubte seinem Freund. Zusammen würden sie es schaffen.

 

ENDE


End file.
